Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)
The Hero of Dragon Quest VIII is an 18 year old, low-ranking royal guardsman in Trodain Castle. He was one of the small band who survived Dhoulmagus' deadly attack, along with his current travelling companions Trode, Medea and Munchie, the faithful mouse who lives in the Hero's bag. After defeating Dhoulmagus, the Hero continued travelling to seek out the lord of darkness, Rhapthorne and to finally lift the curse on Trode, Medea and Castle Trodain. The Hero is a versatile character, as equally proficient in armed combat as he is in using healing spells and support magic. His preferred weapons are swords, spears and boomerangs. The Hero's default name is Eight referencing the title of the game, Dragon Quest VIII. Appearance and Personality Like all Dragon Quest heroes, the Hero is perpetually silent throughout the game. The Hero is chivalrous, stoic, abstentious, demuring, humble, courageous, indefatigable, and strong. In contrast to heroes of other games, this Hero dresses very casually, a consequence of his lowborn upbringing as opposed to being royalty or some kind of chosen one. Hero's greatness is gained through moral uprightness, rather than through divine birthright. He also does not appear to wear any kind of armour (irrespective of whatever he may actually have equipped). His red bandana has become one of his iconic features. Dragon Quest VIII has a character's in-game appearance change based on their weapon and shield, a first for the series. His trodain robe can be obtained in dragon quest 9 as an easter egg by defeating rhapthorne as a legacy boss. He is half-human and half-Dragovian. His father is Eltrio, a prince who was the elder brother of the king of the kingdom of Argonia, Clavius. His mother is Xia, a Dragovian girl. It is revealed throughout the course of the story that the Hero is indeed the Chosen One. The Hero is not performing magnanimous and valiant acts to attain greatness, but it is natural for one as great as he to perform all of these things. He has a bad history with Dhoulmagus from one side of his family and Rhapthorne from his dragovian side of his family. Munchie The Hero carries around his pet, Munchie, wherever he goes. A highly intelligent Pig-Rat, Munchie is capable of entering small spaces and exploring areas the party would otherwise have no access to. If you give Munchie cheese items he gains special abilities. Munchie rides in the pocket of the Hero's coat most of the time. Munchie will show his true significance only after the game. Skills Sword: *Requires 100 points in both swords and courage Boomerang: Spear: Fisticuffs: Courage: *Requires 100 points in both swords and courage Magic: Skill Tips Swords pay off if you are in pursuit of metal monsters, with Metal Slash (30 points) being particularly useful. If you accumulate 100 points in swords and courage you learn the almighty gigagash, although this takes quite some time to achieve. The Hero is allowed to use a variety of different swords throughout the game. Swords are very good in situations against bosses. They become even more useful when you learn Falcon Slash (52 Points) which makes you attack twice for 0 mp. With the use of that skill and a sword called the Uber Falcon Blade It is possible to hit 4 strikes in one turn of the Hero attacking. Note:It is highly reccomended to never reach 100 in Any skill because it takes too many points that can be applied in a different skill set. Spears are ideal for hunters of metal monsters in particular, with Thunder Thrust (12 points) and Lightning Thrust (59 points). The Multithrust (25 points) is also worth a try against single enemies. Spears are extremely useful in the beginning of the game so most players prioritize as such. This is commonly used if Yangus uses Scythes. Boomerangs are a real boon in the beginning of the game because they attack all enemies. It is highly recommended to get boomerangs to 52 points in order to get superthrow which allows the Hero to hit everyone for 150% damage with no damage decline. Fisticuffs is largely ineffectual to the other skills, although some actions are worth a try like Thin Air (42 points). The Hero can only make a real impression when he learns Attack + 50 (100 points). It is recommended that Jessica and/or Yangus learn fistiicuffs for Thin Air making it obsolete for the Hero. Courage is extremely useful as a means of learning traits that reduce MP consumption (at 56 and 90 points). Don't ignore the advanced attacks either (Zap, 48 points and Kazap at 100 points), or the Omniheal spell at 82 points. Trivia *His hairstyle resembles Goten during the final moments of Dragon Ball Z, and even spikes up like a Super Saiyan when his tension is maxed. This little feature was added to the American release of the game, as a shoutout to fans of Toriyama's work. *Since he is only half Dragovian it is possible that the hero has no dragon form (he doesn't become a dragon in dragon soul). Gallery File:Dq8-Hero Concept art.jpg|Hero's concept art File:Dragon-quest-VIII-Dragovian Hero.jpg|Hero's transformation dragon-quest-viii-game-tour-part-2-20051117031306716-000.jpg|The hero scoping out the world map Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Party members